


Night Out

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Jealousy, hint at future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: A night out at a bar.





	Night Out

Night Out

A girls night out. Ugh, just great, another girls night out. They never turn into what you are hoping for. You just want to be able to let loose, have some fun, flirt a little and maybe, just maybe, find a guy for the night. Instead, you will most likely end up sitting at a high top table, nursing your drinks, avoiding socialization, and feeling downright pathetic. Why do you let them keep talking you into these when you know for a fact the guys are going to be all over your friend Stacey and not even look twice at you? Probably because you are a hopeless romantic who refuses to believe that the guy for you doesn’t exist. He is out there somewhere and the chances you will meet him in a bar are just as good as the chances of meeting him at the supermarket.

So here you are, sitting at another high top table, in another dingy bar, nursing your second drink as your friends have all paired up with random guys out on the dance floor. There are still a few good looking guys not paired up in the place, but the chances of them saying anything to you are deteriorating by the second.

You take one more long sip of your drink and gather the courage to go join a random group of guys and girls on the dance floor. Maybe if you go dance some you will loosen up and feel better. You slide into an open area and begin dancing to the fast-paced song with them. But within minutes they have all managed to shut you out of the circle and you are left feeling like a complete idiot. You turn and walk off the dance floor, grabbing your almost empty glass off of the table and heading to the bar to get another. Your eyes are starting to water and you just want to go home, but you know if you ditch your friends you won’t hear the end of it. 

You manage to dry your eyes as the bartender fixes your drink. Slapping money on the bar, you grab your drink and turn to head back to the table. As you step forward in a rush to go sit down, you bump right into a solid, firm chest. Before you even lift your gaze from your spilled drink, you start apologizing profusely. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m such a klutz, please forgive…” You wipe your hands over his damp shirt, now clinging to his chest, accentuating every curve and dip, in a desperate attempt to make the spill not seem so bad. Your voice trails off as you realize what you are doing and your eyes glide up to find the most striking set of emerald irises with wrinkle lines surrounding them, smiling at you.

“It’s okay. It’s totally my fault. I shouldn’t have gotten so close. Oh, and you’ve lost half your drink. Please let me make it up to you. I’ll buy you a new one.” His gruff voice sends chills through you.

“That won’t be necessary. Thank you, though.” You clear your throat, drop your hands from his chest and wipe them on your jeans. “And again, I’m so sorry about your shirt.”

“Don’t be. I like it better this way.” He’s attempting to peel it away from his chest as he winks at you.

“Okay, well I have to get back over to my friends.” You whimper as you look down at the floor and walk away.

Your friends are now all sitting around a table, leaning over it doing their best to whisper over the loud music just enough to hear each other, but not so loud to be heard by anyone else. As you set your drink down, you hide your face in your hands. You want to run away, or scream, or cry; anything to feel better about how stupid you feel. That encounter only amplified your feelings of not being any good at this whole flirting business.

Stacey leans over and whispers to you, “You okay, Y/N?”

You don’t lift your head or move your hands away from your face. You just whimper, “Not even close.”

“Aw, cheer up. There are two super fine hotties at the next table over and Heather just bet me that she can land one of them before I do. Why don’t you come over there with us and I’ll see if I can hook you up with one first.” Stacey offers.

You look up at Stacey with an accusing glare.

“Don’t do that. Don’t give me the pity hook up. I’d rather be the lonely girl at a bar than be the pity hook up. Thanks anyways.” You scoff at your friend.

You knew she was trying to make you feel better, but it didn’t work. You didn’t want a quick pity hookup for the night. You wanted to be able to land a guy because he was truly interested in you.

“Okay, but then don’t spend the night here moping. Have some fun, please.”

You throw a fake smile at Stacey and nod your head before staring back down at your drink. You get lost in your thoughts as the girls all leave the table. Swirling the liquid in your glass, you replay your encounter with the gorgeous stranger in your mind. You imagine what could have been if only you were sure enough of yourself to take him up on his offer.

The song pumping through the speaker system changes, bringing you out of your daze and you sigh, realizing that it’s only a daydream and you have messed up yet another perfect opportunity. You take a sip of your drink and as you tip your glass up, your eyes float to the table Stacey told you about. You almost choke on your drink. Sitting at the table is the green-eyed mystery man.

Just then your girlfriends come back to the table, giggling.

“Heather, I can’t believe you outdid me!” Stacey jests, bumping her shoulder into Heather’s.

The conversation continues, but you stop listening. You are too consumed with watching the interaction happening at the next table. A very tall man with shoulder-length brown hair sits down in a chair across from your green-eyed man. A small smirk graces your lips as you realize you just thought of him as yours. You laugh a silent laugh to yourself at the silliness of that thought. You are glad that the tall man didn’t sit directly in your line of sight if you couldn’t find a guy tonight at least you could enjoy some eye candy.

“Y/N, did you hear me?” Stacey asks, shaking you out of your blissful daze.

“Huh?” You ask, a look of pure dumbfoundedness plastered on your face.

Stacey laughs. “Just where did your mind wander off to?”

“Nowhere.” You snap a little too quickly, your cheeks turning pink.

“Uh huh.” Stacey nods slowly, a huge smile on her face.

The conversation changes to a new topic, but this time Stacey keeps an eye on you.

Then you see it: the moment the gears click into place and Stacey knows what is going on. She smiles at you, a smile that only a best friend can do that lets you know she has it all figured out. You smile back and her and shake your head to try to convince her it’s not what she thinks. You take sips of your drink every chance you get, trying to avoid having to speak and give away just how flustered you are.

None of your tactics work and as the topic dies down Stacey jumps at the chance to corner you.

“Okay, Y/N, spill.” She stares you down.

“What?” You ask, trying to sound completely unsure of what she is talking about.

The focus of the table is now completely on you and it’s making your skin crawl.

“You know exactly what I mean. What happened? Who is it?” Stacey says, louder than you like, just as the music dies and the song changes.

You blush and your eyes go wide as you see that the stranger heard every word Stacey just asked you.

“I seriously have no clue what you are talking about.” You reply defensively.

“Fine. Play it your way. I will figure it out sooner or later, though.” Stacey teased.

You knew it was true. Stacey always figured you out. Whether you told her or not, she’d figure it out soon enough.

Meanwhile, at the adjacent table, Sam sat back down at the table across from Dean.

“What the hell Dean? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Dean halfheartedly replied. Sam could tell Dean’s mind was elsewhere.

“It’s not like you to turn down a hot chick like that when she hits on you. It was obvious that she didn’t really want to dance with me dude.” Sam clarified.

“Just wasn’t my type,” Dean replied. Now, Sam was positive Dean was staring past him at the table behind them.

“Pretty sure your type is hot flirting female,” Sam replied, chuckling.

“2 out of 3,” Dean mumbled.

“What?” Sam asked.

“She’s two out of those three,” Dean repeated biting his lower lip.

“What the hell are you talking about dude. Who?!” Sam replied, his voice echoing as the bass beat of the song stopped.

“Someone who is playing hard to get, but I got this,” Dean said with a smirk as he saw that Sam’s voice had drawn your attention.

Back at your table, the girls continue to giggle over the tall dark and mysterious man that Heather had danced with. You watched as one girl after another kept stealing glances towards their table, trying to catch a better glimpse of what Heather claimed must be a Greek god or male model.

As the conversation continues, the bass beat of the music falls away and suddenly the tall man’s voice echoes through the bar. All you are able to make out is “Who?!” but it is more than enough to pull all the attention of your table over to theirs. You didn’t notice that each of the other girl’s mouths were now hanging open in awe at the sound of his voice. You also didn’t notice them turn to each other with glances verifying just how hot they found it.

Your eyes are locked onto his eyes. The green shimmering with hints of gold, but you figure that is from the bar lighting. Either way, it is truly mesmerizing. When the girls notice that your gaze is still locked on the other table, they all silently nod to each other in acknowledgment. Stacey leans over and places a hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump.

She giggles, “Well don’t just sit here. Go talk to him.”

You fiercely shake your head. “No, you don’t understand. I can’t. I already made a fool of myself tonight by spilling my drink all over him. I just can’t.”

“Sure you can. You just walk over and say hi and it will just flow from there.” Stacey says matter of factually.

“No Stacey. You can do that. I can’t. I just will walk over there and stand there unable to say anything and look like a damn idiot.” You take another sip of your drink.

All this honesty is making you feel like you haven’t had enough to drink.

“Oh Y/N, you just have to try. If you don’t try you will never know.” Stacey attempts to comfort you.

You are about to argue with her but find yourself unable to speak. You watch as he runs his fingers through his hair, making you desire to know what that would feel like. Then he winks, the most adorable wink you have ever seen, at the tall man and walks to the bar. You can’t help yourself from letting out a very verbal sigh.

“Looks like we all need another round. Y/N, it’s your turn to buy.” Stacey says as she takes a long chug of her drink to finish it off. You roll your eyes and laugh.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll go.” You concede, knowing it was pointless to try to argue with her.

You know that she could care less about the drinks, she only sent you to the bar so that you might talk to your green-eyed cutie. At this point though, you would give anything to get away from her relentlessly nagging you about not making a move, so you go along with it just so you can leave the table.

As you walk up to the bar, you realize that it is much more crowded now than it was thirty minutes ago. The only open spot at the bar is next to him and the bartender is clear at the other end of the bar helping customers.

You take a deep breath and let it out before sliding in beside him. At the movement beside him, he tilts his head towards you and raises an eyebrow. The look on his face is almost as if he knew you would be heading to the bar and made sure to leave an open spot right next to him.

“So how about that drink sweetheart?”

“I would but I don’t even know your name and I was about to order a round for the table.” You shrug.

“You sure aren’t making this easy.” He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair again, making your heart rate soar.

He turns so his body is completely facing you. “Hi, I’m Dean and you are?” He smiles and extends his hand formally. 

You blush and your fingers pinch your lower lip nervously before you respond. “Y/N. Hi, nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Lovely to make your acquaintance, Y/N,” Dean smirks and kisses the back of your hand. “Could I interest you in some libations?”

You cannot help but crack up laughing. To hear him use such proper language in such a dive of a bar is just too comical. Once you are able to compose yourself, you see that he is staring at you, smiling like he has just witnessed the most beautiful sunrise he has ever seen. He’s patiently waiting for you to respond, but it’s just making you feel awkward. You clear your throat and look down the bar wondering what is taking the bartender so long.

“So?” He breaks the silence.

You chuckle lightly. “Oh, you were actually wanting a response. Silly me.”

Your cheeks feel flush again, but you push yourself through it. “I’ll let you buy me a drink, but only if…” you slow down and accentuate each word as your voice becomes a low whisper. With each word, your lips get closer to his until your breath echoes off of his lips and back to yours. “…you’ll let me run my fingers through that hair.”

“Deal.” He responds without hesitation as he wraps an arm around your waist and crashes his lips against yours. In the distance, you can hear the girls let out a cheer and you can’t help but smile into the kiss. As he is kissing you, you can feel him reach out and slap his hand against the bar a few times.

“What can I get ‘cha?” The bartender asks.

“A drink right away for the lady.” Dean winks as he squeezes you even tighter against him.

The bartender assumes it is the same drink you’ve been drinking all night and makes you another one.

“You know, we could just forget about the drink and you could repay me with more of this…” You purr as you plant your lips back against his.

He moans into the kiss as you feel the muscles in his arm relax around your waist.

“I like the way you think, Y/N. Want to get out of here?” Dean offers.

Instead of answering, you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him again. This time your tongue swipes along his lower lip and he eagerly opens his mouth. As the warm, wet muscles press against each other, swirling the flavors of his whiskey and your drink together, you slide a hand up to comb through his hair. You can’t help but moan as you pull away, his lips chasing after yours wanting more.

“I want more than just to get out of here and I’m pretty sure you do too.” You smirk, as you link your fingers with his, turn and walk out the exit. Before you leave, you wink at your friends, who are staring at you in shock.

For once, Stacey isn’t the one going home with the hottest guy in the bar. This has got to be the best girls night out ever!


End file.
